


Eyes On Us

by yugbamismyspiritanimal



Series: Ship x Reader series [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Idol Verse, Multi, No shame, Threesome - F/M/M, all of them - Freeform, and would totally have a threesome together, i would honestly let them do whatever they wanted to me, they're all drunk, this is really just like pure smut with Yugbam, we all know they're both kinky little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugbamismyspiritanimal/pseuds/yugbamismyspiritanimal
Summary: You find yourself at one of the hottest house parties in Seoul thanks to being best friends with Yugbam. Once the drinks start flowing though, they find themselves acting on feelings they've all been harboring for some time.





	Eyes On Us

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is nothing but pure smut with Yugbam. Like honestly. Also shouotout to my favorite Maknae for helping me write this!

You aren’t exactly sure how you managed to score an invite to one of the hottest house parties in Seoul, but you definitely weren’t complaining about it. You figured being such good friends with Yugyeom and BamBam finally got you noticed by someone else for a change. You lay in your bed, still wrapped in your towel, and groan because oh my god, what are you going to wear? You glance at the time on your phone and realize that if you want to show up at the best possible time, you should get your ass up and start getting ready. Besides, you knew there was a high likelihood that the youngest two of GOT7 would be there, and you weren’t going to let the opportunity pass to knock them off their feet.

 

You’d be lying if you said you weren’t incredibly attracted to both of them and you were fairly confident in the fact that they were both into you as well. The two never failed to call you Noona and throw out their best aegyo at you to get you to go along with whatever crazy idea they came up with next. So with that in mind, you hopped up and headed to your closet to pull out the sexiest dress you owned. It’s a blue form-fitting dress that falls barely below your ass. You’ve never worn it in front of these two, so you were a mix of nerves and excitement at what they would think. You paired it with your matching black bra and panties, the ones you usually saved for when you knew you were going to get laid at the end of the night, and a pair of black stilettos. You did your eye makeup a little smokier than usual and pulled your hair into a high ponytail before grabbing your small clutch purse and headed out the door.

 

~~~~~

 

You finally make it to the party around 11:30 and walk in. You head over and grab a drink, unaware that Yugyeom and BamBam are already there. You make your way over to a group of guys, some of whom you know, and start chatting them up. You’re a little disappointed that you haven’t seen your friends, but you don’t let it stop you from some harmless flirting.

 

You’re on your third drink already when the boys decide they’ve had enough. You’re looking entirely too comfortable with these guys and they don’t like anyone looking at  **_their_ ** noona like that. So they grab some drinks and head over to where you’re at. They politely say hi to the guys you’ve been talking with and each grab one of your arms and pull you away from the group and off to a quieter area. 

 

They sit down on the couch while you just stand there staring at them, hands on your hips. The boys seem to ignore the fact that you’re clearly upset with them.

 

“Guys, what the hell?”

 

You finally break the silence between the three of you. Yugyeom just shrugs at you.

 

“What noona?”

 

“What do you mean ‘what noona’? I was talking to them and you guys just came over and interrupted!”

 

Yugyeom takes a drink and looks up at you.

 

“We just don’t like when other people look at you like that noona.”

 

You narrow your eyes at him. What was so wrong about other people looking at you like that? It’s not like they were doing anything about whatever it was they felt towards you and to be honest, you were getting a little tired of waiting on them. Before you can say anything else, BamBam finally chimes in.

 

“Yeah, noona. Only we get to look at you like that.”

 

You scoff at both of them. You can’t believe that they’ve all but just admitted to you that they were into you, but still aren’t doing anything about it. The only thing they have done is interrupt the good time you were having. You know that you wouldn’t even be at this party if it weren’t for you being such good friends with them, but you’re tired of waiting for them. If they weren’t going to take advantage of what you were wearing tonight, then you’d just find someone who would.

 

You down the rest of your drink and set the cup down and shake your head at them before walking off. You aren’t exactly sure where you’re going, but stop when you bump into the first cute face other than your two idiot friends and strike up a conversation with him. You’ve never seen him before and have no real interest in getting to know him. But the attention he seems to be showing you is worth the jealous looks that Yugyeom and BamBam keep throwing your way.

 

You tilt your head back as your new friend kisses down your neck, easily finding your weak spot and nibbling on it. You can’t help the moan that slips out as his hands trail down to the hem of your dress. You lift a leg up to his waist and begin to slowly grind on him as he devours your neck. You lean your head to one side and make eye contact with your friends as another moan slips past your lips and that’s all it took before the two of them are on their feet and making their way over to you.

 

Yugyeom grabs your left arm and BamBam grabs your right arm and pull you straight towards the door all while you giggle uncontrollably at their jealousy. The three of you get into the elevator as Yugyeom is calling for a cab. You make it outside, the cool night air feeling nice against your skin. When the cab finally arrives, BamBam gets in first and before you can even register to move, Yugyeom is pushing you in next to BamBam, making you fall in between his legs. Yugyeom gets in and rattles of BamBam’s address as you sit up properly and laugh at how pissed they both still look.

 

You can’t control your laughter and at this point and you aren’t sure if it’s because you’re drunk or because of how pissed they look or both. So you try your best to appease them because you don’t feel like dealing with either of them being pouty babies right now.

 

“Oh come on you guys,” you look back and forth between the two of them, “I was just teasing you guys.”

 

You bat your eyelashes for good measure because that usually always works on them. Until tonight.

 

BamBam crosses his arms and glares at you.

 

“You thought that was funny?”

 

You just shrug and turn towards Yugyeom hoping for a better reaction, knowing that he always falls for your aegyo.

 

“Come on, Yugyyyy. You know that I was just playing with you!”

 

Nothing. He glares at you just as hard as BamBam was and stays silent.

 

“Oh come on! Guys! I’m sorry, okay?”

 

Silence. Which only irritates you more than their earlier antics did, so you roll your eyes and pull your phone out of your bag and start texting a friend. 

 

You start laughing while texting and BamBam takes your phone and looks at your convo before looking back at you.

 

“Did you give that creep your number, noona?”

 

“Maybe,” you smirk at him, grabbing your phone back from him.

 

You look at BamBam and then at Yugyeom, still smirking.

 

“Why? Are you jealous?”

 

You laugh and go back to texting when Yugyeom grabs your phone and shoves it in his pocket. You reach over and try to get your phone back from him when BamBam pulls you back to face him, your lips almost connecting. You gulp and then lick your lips and move closer to connect with his plump lips. He moves in closer as well but pulls back at the last second with an evil smirk as Yugyeom’s hand slowly works up your thigh.

 

“Sorry noona. Only good girls get to kiss these lips when they want.”

 

Yugyeom chimes in, his hand ghosting across your upper thigh.

 

“Yeah noona. Bad girls get punished.”

 

You gulp again as BamBam nips at your neck right as the cab pulls up outside his apartment.

 

~~~~~

 

Yugyeom is the first one to exit. You make your way out of the cab and trip over your own feet and Yugyeom quickly grabs your arm and holds you close to him.

 

“Guess I had too many drinks,” you laugh sheepishly, while BamBam gets out after you and shakes his head.

 

Yugyeom keeps a hold on you as the three of you make your ways to BamBam’s apartment. They’re both quiet. Too quiet you think. You walk into the dark living room and slip out of your heels and make your way to flop onto the couch. Before you can get too far, BamBam grabs your wrist and pulls you back into him and circles his arms around your waist.

 

“Nuh-uh noona. Yugs and I have plans for you.”

 

He flashes you that devilish grin and you gulp and look over at Yugyeom, who is mirroring the same grin. Yugyeom walks over to you and tilts your head up using his finger and makes eye contact with you. He leans in and nips at your earlobe before working his way down your jaw to your neck, taking his jacket off in the process. With you distracted, BamBam uses it to his advantage and pulls your body closer to his and slowly grinds against you.

 

You let out a quiet moan and BamBam smirks, slowly starting to walk backwards towards his room, arms still circled around you. Yugyeom moves behind you and wraps his arms around you as well, only just a little bit lower than where BamBam’s hands are. He slowly works his hands down to the hem of your dress and snakes his hands up underneath, working his way up your legs. His cold hands feel nice against your hot skin and you lean into BamBam as he guides you to the bed.

 

BamBam turns as he lays you down and moves to your side and Yugyeom joins you on your other side. Both propped up on one elbow looking at each other and then at you, their free hand each running up and down your sides. You gulp, suddenly feeling very aware of your arousal and theirs. You look back and forth between the two, unsure of what to say or if you should even say anything. The two of them chuckle before Yugyeom speaks up.

 

“Why are you so shy all of a sudden noona? You seemed pretty sure of yourself earlier when you were throwing yourself at that guy.”

 

You blink and trying to think of something to say, but BamBam beats you to it.

 

“And don’t forget you had the balls to text him in the cab with us.”

 

He smirks and clicks his tongue.

 

“Tsk tsk. What are we gonna do with her Yugs?”

 

Yugyeom smirks back and chuckles.

 

“We’re gonna show her who she belongs to.”

 

~~~~~

 

You open your mouth to say something but are stopped when Yugyeom presses his lips against yours. With each passing second, the kiss gets deeper. Yugyeom nibbles on your bottom lip as he pulls back.

 

“Be a good girl and open your mouth for me noona.”

 

You let out a soft whimper but open your mouth for him. Yugyeom immediately slips his tongue past your lips and explores your mouth, swallowing your moans. BamBam mumbles something under his breath and slips his hands under your dress, raising it as he slowly drags his hands up and kisses up your thigh and up in between your legs. He kisses across the front of your panties, inching lower with each kiss, as he slowly flicks his tongue against you.

 

You pull away from Yugyeom’s lips, arching your back as your breathing becomes uneven as BamBam continues to tease you. He pulls away to slide your panties off and toss them to the side before pulling your dress up over your head and tossing it in the same direction as you unhook your bra and throw it off to the side as well. He smirks at how wet you already are as he leans back over you and trails kisses down your stomach and back between your legs. 

 

Yugyeom sits up and takes his shirt off and nibbles at your neck before making his way down to in between your breasts. You bite your lip to stop yourself from getting too loud when BamBam decides to take things to the next level.

 

He sits back and loosens his tie before taking it off along with his shirt. He lets Yugyeom continue to ravage your breasts as he grabs your hands and raises them up over your head. Yugyeom looks up and makes eye contact with him and grins as he flicks his tongue over your nipple. You arch your back again and BamBam takes this opportunity to bind your hands together.

 

“How about we spice things up, hmm? I’ll be right back. Don’t get too comfortable while I’m gone noona.” Yugyeom said as he got up and walked out of the room.

 

It was then that you noticed BamBam had tied your hands together. He lets go of them and they drop to your stomach as you whine.

 

“Nuh uh uh noona. You brought this on yourself,” BamBam smirks as he kisses the corner of your mouth, which by now has formed into a perfect pout.

 

You’re about to whine again when Yugyeom makes his way back to the bedroom, this time just in his boxers. He has his hands behind his back as he makes his way back over to the bed and sits next to you. Before you could ask what he was hiding, he pops a strawberry in your mouth and drizzles some chocolate syrup on the strawberry, letting some of it fall onto your chest. You squirm in protest but stop once he and BamBam begin licking the syrup off your body.

 

Yugyeom raises your tied hands back up and places them on top of the headboard. You grab onto it to have something to hold on to. Yugyeom sits back and smirks.

 

“There that’s better. Gives us a better view of you noona.”

 

He winks at you and drags his finger through some of the syrup on your chest and licks it off his finger before leaning in to kiss you, your tongues dancing together with the sweet taste of chocolate. BamBam grabs the syrup and pops the cap and drizzles more onto your body and grabs a strawberry and traces little designs on you.

 

“I think we’ve teased her enough, don’t you Bam?” Yugyeom asks as he licks his lips.

 

You let go of the breath you’d been holding, thinking that you’d finally suffered enough and waited to be untied. BamBam continues to kiss down your chest and stomach as Yugyeom works on your neck. You let out a small gasp when BamBam’s hand slips in between your thighs again and slips a finger in.

 

“G-guys? I thought you were,” you let out a moan as he works his finger in and out of you, “I thought you were done teasing me. U-untie my hand, please!” 

 

You whine as your back arches off the bed again. Yugyeom bites at your earlobe and whispers in your ear.

 

“We might be done teasing you, but your punishment is far from over noona.”

 

This sends chills down your spine as he smiles and begins kissing you again. It’s slow and passionate. He takes his time enjoying your taste. He moves down to your neck, gently grinding your skin between his teeth and then licking over the red skin. You tighten around BamBam’s fingers and he looks up at you with that wicked smile again.

 

“You like that don’t you? Tell me how much you like it noona.”

 

He thrust his fingers in you even more and if it weren’t for Yugyeom holding your hands in place, you would have jolted up in the bed. Moans escaping your mouth as he curled his fingers inside you, you choked out a response.

 

“I fucking love it Bam, but it’s.. it’s not enough. Please. I need more.”

 

You arch your back off the bed again and BamBam laughs. He removes his fingers and you whine at the loss. Yugyeom smirks as he takes a nipple into his mouth, eliciting another moan from you. He pulls back and chuckles before taking the other into his mouth. BamBam steps off the bed long enough to undress the rest of the way before making his way back in between your legs. He looks up at you and the two of you make eye contact. He smiles as he kisses your inner thigh and looks back up at you.

 

“I wonder if you taste as sweet as that chocolate syrup, noona?”

 

Before you can say anything, BamBam lowers his head to your core and flicks his tongue, teasing you even more. As his tongue works his way in between your folds, he quickly finds your clit and sucks on it. This time you don’t even try to hide your moans and let out a sinful one that fills the whole room.

 

“Ahh fuck, Bam, keep going.”

 

You can feel him smile against you, his breath warm as he continues to taste all of you. Your hands seeking purchase anywhere, but unable to because they are still tied together and held in place by Yugyeom. You attempt to bite down on your lip from the pleasure running through your body, but Yugyeom captures your lips first, nibbling your bottom lip again as he pulls away, pulling you up with him.

 

“Hands and knees noona.”

 

You look over at him and down at BamBam as he wipes his mouth off. BamBam leans in and kisses you, allowing you to taste yourself on him as he unties your hands finally. You raise up and get on all fours as BamBam continues to kiss you. He begins to suck at your neck when Yugyeom lines up behind you and pushes into you in one thrust.

 

You feel like all the air has been punched out of you as you let out the loudest moan you ever have. Yugyeom wraps one arm around your waist and keeps the other on your hip as he fucks into you. It doesn’t take him long to find your spot, moans pouring out of you and being swallowed by BamBam.

 

“Fuck noona, you’re so tight.”

 

BamBam groans as he watches the two of you and pulls away from your lips and gets off the bed and stands in front of you. He pushes your hair out of your face and guides his leaking cock to your mouth. You let out a whimper as Yugyeom continues to pound into you, his hand working up your waist and to your nipples, and look into BamBam’s eyes.

 

“Come on noona. Open up.”

 

He smirks at you and you open your mouth and let BamBam fuck into your mouth. His hands work their way into your hair, guiding you onto his cock. You swirl your tongue around and start to hollow out your cheeks, taking him all in.

 

“Oh my god noona.” BamBam moans out as you try to get the upper hand, but quickly lose your pace as Yugyeom trails his hand back down and to your clit. He begins to rub it in tempo with his thrusts and you quickly feel yourself reaching your limit.

 

“Unnnng Yugs, I’m close. I’m so close”

 

You choke out as you pop BamBam’s dick out of your mouth. You clench around Yugyeom and you feel his thrusts start to get sloppy.

 

“Noona.. Oh god. Noona I’m gonna come.”

 

Your hands latch onto his wrist as he continues to assault your clit and you clench one last time before your orgasm washes over you and you let out another loud moan as you feel him release inside of you. He fucks you through both of your highs and pulls out and immediately pulls you into another kiss, wasting no time making his way down your jaw and to your neck.

 

He lays you down and your body feels like it’s floating and all you want to do is sleep when you feel hands on your hips again and open your eyes to see BamBam in between your legs about to push into you. Your eyes widen at the thought of a second round so soon and begin to protest when BamBam slowly pushes into you with a smirk on his face.

 

“Noona,” he groans out and you let out another whimper as he leans over your body and takes a nipple into his mouth.

 

You should have known your punishment wouldn’t be that easy.

 

Your hand quickly make their way to his hair as he flicks his tongue across your sensitive nipples. It’s as if all your senses are heightened because of how sensitive you are. You arch your back into him and pull him up to your mouth. Your tongues dancing together as he pulls you up into a seated position.

 

You wrap your legs around his waist and he holds your waist as he bounces you up and down on his dick. You feel warmth behind you as Yugyeom presses into your back and wraps his arms around you and massages your breasts as he sucks on your neck. Suddenly every sensation is magnified tenfold as one of Yugyeom’s hands works its way back to your clit and rubs it as BamBam continues to fuck into you.

 

Your breathing becoming so uneven that you’re beginning to see splotches in your vision. You start to clench around BamBam as the coil in your stomach tightens and you know it only a matter of minutes before the coil snaps. BamBam groans each time you clench around him and captures your lips again, sucking on your tongue before pulling away.

 

“Shit noona. Fuck. How are you still so tight?”

 

“Bam. Bam I’m close. Fuck I’m so close.”

 

Yugyeom increases his tempo on your clit and you clench again around BamBam.

 

“Fuck. Come on my cock noona. Come with me. I’m so close.”

 

Yugyeom removes his hand and leans back slightly, allowing you to lay back onto his chest as BamBam’s thrusts became sloppy and you cry out as your orgasm washes over you for the second time that night.

 

“Bam fuck, ungggg!”

 

You pull Yugyeom down into a kiss as you and BamBam come at the same time, clenching around him one last time to milk him through his orgasm.

 

BamBam collapses beside you and pulls you off of Yugyeom’s lap and next to him and pulls you into a kiss as Yugyeom lays behind you and wraps his arms around you again. You pull back from BamBam and turn to look at Yugyeom and kiss him again before laying back, allowing both boys to drape their arms over your stomach.

 

You lay there for a second before breaking the silence.

 

“It’s about time you guys did something about all this tension that’s been between the three of us.”

 

You laugh as they both roll their eyes at you.

 

“But seriously. This was incredible. I almost wish it didn’t have to end.”

 

BamBam smirks at you.

 

“Who says it has to noona?”

 

Your eyes widen.

 

“Yeah, this could be like a regular thing, if you want?”

 

Yugyeom tentatively throws the idea out there. You lay there for a second and contemplate it. You aren’t too concerned about the other details but you know that you want to feel like this again, whether it’s both of them together or separately, you definitely know that you want more of this.

 

You grab both of their hands that are still on your stomach and smile at both of them. You pull BamBam in for another kiss and then Yugyeom. 

 

“I’d really like that.”

 

They both look at each other and then at you and smirk. You catch it out of the corner of your eyes and smack their hands.

 

“Don’t make me change my mind,” you say as you laugh.

 

They both lean in and kiss your cheek and get comfortable.

 

“Just keep your eyes on us noona.”

 

You can’t help but laugh as you look over at Yugyeom and place your free hand up to your temple.

 

“My eyes on you!”

 

You all three laugh and settle into a comfortable silence and let sleep wash over you.

 

Maybe this won’t be such a bad arrangement after all.


End file.
